Many semiconductor processing foundries have a maximum lithographic size they may use to form a chip. A common limit, for example, is 20×20 mm2. Making a chip larger than that maximum size may be carried out using stitching. Stitching forms different portions of the chip in different areas of the wafer. The different areas are then “stitched” together with interconnect lines to form the overall chip.
Complicated chips may require a large number of stitches to form an entire circuit. The complexity of the chips may increase the cost and defect rate of the chips and lower throughput in the chip production process.